


Deadpool x FTM!Reader: This Is A PSA

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Gender [12]
Category: Deadpool - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Christmas, FTM, M/M, Mistakes, Trans, deadpool here, dont be a dick, its almost christmas have some feelings for gods sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: For all you people out there, this is something to think about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Deadpool came to my story and wanted to say something, so just check it out. Love all around. xoxo

“Oh, you look like Christmas if Christmas were a big old pile of you and some ugly sweater designs,” was what Wade decided to tell you when you tried to show him your Christmas sweater for this year. You rolled your eyes and, despite that he was wearing his costume, punched him in the arm. “Ow, defensive.”  
“Why d’you have to wear that thing, today of all days?” you asked him, and he shrugged.  
“Red is a Christmas colour, just like blood and roses,” he said, then brandished a bouquet of roses from behind his back. “Sorry. I couldn’t get enough blood for you.” You took the roses and smelled them carefully.  
“Thanks, Wade,” you said quietly.  
“Anything for you.” He threw an arm around your shoulders and led you to the kitchen, where Colossus was carefully trying to make pie. Unfortunately for him, he wasn’t succeeding.  
“Ah, Wade,” he said when he looked over. “Could you help me, please?”  
“Do what?” he asked sarcastically. “I think you’ve got it under wraps.” Colossus shook his head.  
“I am glad you’re here for Christmas, Wade, but so far, you have contributed nothing.” Wade gave a gasp of disbelief, holding his hand to his chest dramatically. You laughed at him.  
“I have contributed plenty!” he argued, and pointed to you. “I got flowers!” As he said this, NegaSonic, as you had come to call her, pushed past Wade and went to the fridge. “What’s your problem?” NegaSonic turned to look at Wade, then at you, who still held the roses.  
“You got flowers?” she asked you, and you nodded. She shook her head and grabbed a soda. “That’s so lame.”  
“Aw, I love you, too, you little shit,” Wade told her as she pushed past him again, sitting over on the couch to watch TV. “Y’know, I get being a teenager, but maybe the Marvel creators could give her a little bit of...less bitchiness?”  
“Wade, please,” Colossus said, rushing to the oven to look inside. “I cannot continue to invite you here if you will not even help make dinner.”  
“I’m sorry, but me and my beautiful babe can’t do that,” Wade replied.  
“Your beautiful babe,” Colossus shook his head. “If there’s anything else to use as an endearment.”  
“You’ve got a tight stick up your asshole, metal-dick,” Wade warned, pointing a finger. “It’s a wonderful term of endearment!”  
“Then you should help me with dinner!”  
“Again with dinner-”  
“Then let your girlfriend help me! She seems to know more about responsibility than you!” Colossus’ eyes were on you and you had dropped the roses in your hands. As soon as the mistake was made, Colossus held up a hand. “Oh, no, (YN), I am so very sorry, I did not mean-”  
“No, it’s...,” you said, shaking your head. “It’s fine.” You leaned to pick up the roses. “Hold on.” You walked away and both Colossus’ and Wade’s eyes followed you as you walked past NegaSonic, who gave you a strange look.  
“What’s his problem?” she asked Wade. Wade rubbed his eyes through his mask.  
“I’ll fix it,” he said, and turned to Colossus, “and you’ll apologise even more.” Colossus sighed and nodded his head as Wade followed where you had gone, which was in the bedroom.  
“What d’you want?” you asked the knock on the door.  
“Just want to see my beautiful babe!” Wade said through the door, and you stood to let him in. “There he is.”  
“What?” you asked, an upset tone lacing your voice.  
“Look, my metal-friend made a mistake,” he told you, sitting you down. “I secretly take full responsibility, except I don’t because he did a dick move.”  
“You provoked him, Wade.” Wade was in the middle of saying something else when he paused.  
“Y’know I hate when you’re right.”  
“Yeah, I do, too.” You laid on your back. “You don’t think it’s stupid?”  
“What?”  
“Asking everyone to call me a man?” Wade copied your position and grasped your hand carefully.  
“I think it’s your own best interest to do what you want to do,” he said. “If people are going to fuck with you, then fuck them. Colossus only made one mistake, he’ll fix it soon.”  
“Alright.” You closed your eyes. “Thanks, Wade.”  
“You’re welcome.” He sighed and stood up.  
And to the readers, he has this to say.  
“Hello, wonderful readers! To all of you different people of sexuality, attraction, gender, and race, listen carefully: You matter. Don’t listen to all those dumbshits who like to think they know you. Christmas is coming up, right? You’ll be with your family, I hope, and if you don’t have family, then you’ll be with some pretty damn cool weather.  
“The point is that you may hear people you’ve known forever misgender you or assume something about you and the truth is, it’s not always their fault. Usually, it’s no one’s fault. It’s a small mistake that anyone can make. You know how long it took me to adjust to the reader’s transition? Well, I don’t know. I think KingOfHearts709’ll make me really nice and say I did it on the fly. But that’s not always the case for everyone!  
“For those who have trans family members, do this: accept them. They want to love you as much as you love them, and it will make them happier if you just accept them for who they want to be. If you feel like murdering them, I will not try to stop you. But I do not suggest it. A criminal record is not a cool Christmas present. Even though I’d be so proud of you.  
“And lastly, Deadpool loves you. KingOfHearts709 loves you, Colossus and NegaSonic, as much of asses as they can be, love you, too. So, love, cherish everything, yeah, yeah. You’re done with the story. Go hug someone you love, that’s the whole point of this thing. Love. Go on. You’ve got this on lockdown.”


End file.
